La Belle et la Bête
by Greymoon68
Summary: one-shot, Harry/Draco pre-slash: Harry, Ginny, Drago et le mariage de Percy Weasley.


**Disclaimer: **

**Harry Potter, it's universe and all characters, doesn't belong to me, obviously.**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose à dire sur Molly Weasley c'était que d'une manière générale, elle n'était pas très discrète. Non seulement elle manquait de tact, mais en plus de ça elle avait la tendance, fâcheuse, à vivre à travers la vie des autres et à faire des plans sur la comète.

Mais bon, malgré ses défauts, Harry l'aimait quand même. Il se demandait juste comment il allait se sortir de cette fichue situation.

Ginny avait eu le malheur d'attraper le bouquet d'Audrey - _Le bouquée de la mariée, _alors peut importe qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble depuis bientôt près de deux mois, les regards de l'audience c'étaient tournés tout d'abord vers une Ginny extasiée pour ensuite se poser sur Harry.

Peut-être était-ce le moment de dire que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Harry avais voulu participer au jeté du bouquet…c'était que lui-même espérer trouver l'amour dans de grands bras musclés ?

« Oh Harry ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! » Molly s'extasia devant le bouquet de Ginny et il soupira un bon coup. Evidemment tout cela aurait était plus simple s'il avait eu le courage de leur dire une fois pour toute que-

Mais enfin voilà, il ne l'avait pas encore fait et il ne s'avait strictement pas comment si prendre… Pour lui, la révélation n'avait rien eu de choquant. Bien au contraire, il s'y était attendu à tel point qu'il ne savait pas si _révélation _était le bon mot pour expliquer ce qui c'était produit.

Il ne s'était pas réveillé un jour en ce disant, _ah bah tiens ! J'aime les hommes moi ? _

La vérité, c'est qu'il l'avait toujours su. Il l'avait su à onze ans, alors qu'il admirait Olivier Dubois, il l'avait su à douze ans, alors qu'il rencontrait Bill Weasley et à quatorze ans, quand il faisait la connaissance de Cédric Diggory et de Viktor Krum…

A seize ans alors que tout allé mal dans sa vie et qu'il avait perdu son parrain…il avait même était amoureux. Très amoureux, d'un amour passionnel et destructif.

Alors non, il ne s'était pas réveillé un beau matin dans les bras de Ginny, trouvant tout à coup que sa vision du monde avait chavirée. Ça n'avait pas fait _clic_ dans sa tête. Au contraire, ses réflexions avait étaient le résultat d'un très long procédé.

Après la guerre, il lui fallut près d'un an pour retomber sur ses pieds, reprendre sa vie. Il avait suivi plusieurs thérapies pour soigner sa dépression et il commençait à peine en réalité à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Après une première année tumultueuse, divisé entre la reconstruction du monde magique, des disputes avec les médias et des enterrements et cérémonies à en perdre le compte - tout cela parsemé de crises existentielles et d'ASPIC - il lui avait fallu presque deux ans pour admettre ses doutes, un an pour les accepter, et un an de plus, une année d'égoïsme et de couardise pour se défaire de la relation si simple, si paisible et si routinière qu'il partageait avec Ginny.

Et il avait du s'y prendre comme un pied, parce que Ginny n'avait cessé de flirter avec lui depuis leur _séparation. _

Fallait-il donc qu'il s'accapare un nouveau look, le genre qui cris 'gay' au kilomètre à la ronde ?

Non, il refusait de se fondre aux clichés moldus de mauvais gout. Et puis quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime les hommes qu'on doit porter du fard à paupière ou encore s'y connaitre en mode. Harry n'était pas un dandy et il refusait de le devenir. Et puis-

Il était habillé en robe, chez les moldu, il passerait déjà pour un excentrique. Lui, Ron et tout autre sorcier ici présent. L'idée le fit sourire un peu.

Alors que Molly était partie d'un pas quelque peu chavirant embrasser Hermione et Ron, Harry croisa le regard de Ginny et lui fit un sourire forcé. Elle avait les joues rosées d'excitation et d'alcool, le nez dans les fleurs.

« Danse avec moi » dit-elle, d'une voie boudeuse le tirant de ce fait vers la piste. Harry avait horreur de danser, mais elle était tellement insistante-

Il s'y laissa trainer, regardant furtivement derrière lui afin de trouver secours-

Hermione et Ron étaient occupés. Percy discutait avec Kinglsey, Andy elle, dansait avec Teddy non loin de là et-

Tout à côté de lui, il aperçu la figure élancé de Drago _Malefoy_ qui semblait en discussion sérieuse avec Daphne Greengrass. Greengrass était jeune stagiaire au Ministère et s'était lié d'amitié avec Audrey… Malfoy, lui, était l'invité surprise de la soirée. Mais pour une fois, pensa Harry il tombait bien.

Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir par deux fois Harry s'était, d'un geste paniqué, extirpé de la poigne de Ginny et fit un bon en avant, agrippant d'une même fois l'avant bras de Malefoy interrompant ainsi la discussion. Des yeux argentés se tournèrent vers lui, curieux.

« Potter ? » voyant Ginny derrière lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air de fulminer, Harry n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir au ton plutôt courtois, de son _ennemi_ de toujours. S'entant l'embarras lui empourprer les joues il toisa Greengrass des yeux.

« J'peux te l'emprunter? »

« _Haarrrrry_ » appela Ginny derrière lui, alors que Greengrass roula des yeux et esquissa un petit sourire. Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune rouquine avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

« Des problèmes Potter ? C'est quoi cette fois, vous n'êtes pas d'accord sur le prénom de vos trois enfants ? » Greengrass pouffa de rire, cachant son sourire mesquin derrière un verre de champagne.

« euh… » Derrière lui, Ginny devenait impatiente. « a-aide moi. » dit-il, l'air misérable, s'adressant à Malefoy. Un sourcil amusé se leva. Malefoy fit semblant de réfléchir et but une gorgée de champagne. Une langue fougueuse s'attarda sur ses lèvres un instant, avant qu'il ne repose son verre. Ses yeux argentés pétillaient.

En toute honnêteté, son obsession avec Malefoy avait commencé bien avant la sixième année à Pouldard, se dit Harry. Le rejet d'une amitié dans le train s'était vite développé en une compétition à en perdre les pieds. Un père en prison, un nez cassé et un sort des plus obscurs s'était ajouté à tout ça pour culminer finalement le jour des procès des mangemorts. Harry, pris de culpabilité depuis cet infâme incident dans les toilettes de Mimi Gingarde, avait témoigné en faveur du jeune Malefoy mais il s'était promis de ne plus jamais chercher à le voir. Malefoy et lui partageaient trop d'histoire, une histoire insurmontable. Il y avait trop de choses entre eux et chercher à réparer les erreurs du passé, n'amènerait rien de bon, s'était-il dit.

Les regrets s'étaient pourtant accumulés au cours des années et il avait tant bien que mal cherché à l'oublier… cependant ce soir là, voyant les yeux pleins de malices de Malefoy, il se sentait à nouveau tout petit. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer…et bien malgré lui, Harry se sentait incapable de faire marche arrière à présent.

Il avait peur d'être rejeté et il sentait son cœur se serrer.

« _Harryyyyy » _appela Ginny encore une fois. « Tu viens danser ou pas ? » désemparé, Harry regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux de Malefoy, et voyant l'air amusé de celui-ci il prit une décision.

« Désolé Gin, mais j'avais promis a Malefoy-» il s'arrêta net dans ses propos…que pourrait-il bien lui sortir comme excuse ? le blond le regarda d'un air curieux et quelque peu provocateur.

« Euh.. de…de d-danser avec lui » bégaya Harry finalement, les yeux grands de torpeur. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, il n'osait pas croire que ces mots là étaient sortis de sa bouche. Pourtant, comme d'elle-même, sa main droite s'éprit du poigné de Malefoy et il tourna un regard effrayé vers Ginny. La rouquine laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et ouvrit la bouche.

Aucun son n'en sorti.

Malefoy ricana et défit l'emprise d'Harry autour de son poigné pour lui prendre la main. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Surpris par se contact intime, Harry se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« J'espère bien que tu sais danser la valse. » dit Malefoy un sourire nié au bout des lèvres. Il toisa Ginny d'un regard victorieux avant de les entrainer tous les deux vers la piste. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il s'était attendu à pleins de choses mais pas-

Pas au bras de Malefoy autour de sa taille.

« Tu veux guider ? » demanda l'autre.

« euh… »

« Tu peux t'approcher, j'vais pas t'mordre » souffla Malefoy, alors qu'il passa le bras gauche d'Harry autour de sa nuque, commençant déjà a danser quelques pas lents.

« Euh…à…à quoi tu joues au juste ? » demanda Harry qui n'arrivait toujours pas a s'en remettre. Malefoy lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux et haussa un sourcil.

« C'est toi qui voulait que j'danse. » dit-il nonchalamment. « loin de moi de refuser le héro du monde sorcier » ajouta Malefoy. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un petit sourire narquois des plus familiers. Il se pencha vers Harry pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« faut-il te rappeler que je suis un Serpentard ? » demanda t -il. « Tu te rends compte que ça va faire la une du Prophète demain matin, Potter ? Je vois déjà le titre : l'ancien mangemort et le garçon qui a survécu, un conte à la Belle et la Bête…»

Harry frissonnait de sentir le souffle de Malefoy contre sa joue et de longs bras musclés autour de sa taille…

« C'est ce qu'il me manquait, justement, pour que ma candidature à Sainte Mangouste soit acceptée. » finit-il l'air satisfait de lui-même. Harry le regarda surpris. Le flash d'un appareil photo les éclaira un instant et la tête lui tourna. Il resserra ses bras autour de la nuque de blond...

Le lendemain, Molly Weasley claqua le Prophète sous le nez d'Harry et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le cliché en noir et blanc.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer cette photo ? »

Les joues empourprés, Harry posa son café.

« Euh…et bien…vois-tu… »


End file.
